2 Questions, 1 Action
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Feliciano a une idée en tête mais son frère n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Un jeu auquel les deux frères n'ont pas joué depuis des lustres, des vérités cachés découvertes? Une partie qui s'annonce désastreuse surtout pour cette petite boule de nerfs appelé Lovino. Petit OS, que j'ai écrit samedi dernier à mon réveil. J'espère que ça vous plaira


Les deux frères Vargas sont en vacances dans la résidence de ce belle Espagnol, Antonio.

Lovino avait passé son enfance dans ce manoir, sous le soleil et dans le champ de tomates. C'était le bonheur mais ce ''crétino'' d'Espagnol, comme Lovino aime bien l'appeler, lui avait gâché son enfance avec son trop pleins d'amour. Du moins c'est ce qu'il disait.

Quand ils étaient petit, de temps en temps, Lovino voyait son frère qui était, lui, en Autriche. Il se voyait quelques jours chacun dans la maison de l'autre et ne se lacahit jouaient, se disputaient et chaque soir ils avaient une tradition. C'étaient leur jeu, ils l'avaient intitulé ''2 questions, 1 action''. Un soir, l'un des deux enfants italiens posait deux questions à son frère puis lui donnait une action à faire avant de dormir. La nuit prochaine ça serait l'autre.

Un soir comme un autre, après le dîner, Lovino et Feliciano étaient partis dans leur chambre laissant Antonio dans le salon.

Ils se mirent en pygama et Lovino se dirigea dans son lit quand son frère le pris par la main, lui fit un câlin et lui demanda de dormir dans son lit, avec lui cette nuit.

Lovino, étonné et méfiant de cette proposition, lui demanda s'il rigolait ou non.

-Ve, ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas dormi ensemble et puis j'avais envie de faire une partie de notre jeu.

-Le truc des questions? Mais t'as pas grandi dans ta tête! C'est pour les gamins! On y jouait quand on était mômes.

-S'il-te-plaît Fratello!

-Non!

-Allez, je veux jouer. On ne ce voit plus beaucoup depuis que je suis avec mon petit Allemand d'amour. Ca nous remémorera des souvenirs!

-Bon très bien. On fait comment pour savoir qui pose ces conneries de questions?

-Pierre, feuilles, ciseaux!?

-T'es vraiment un gamin attardé.

Ils s'élancèrent tout deux dans une partis magistral de ''Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux''.

Feuille pour Lovino, ciseaux pour Feliciano. 1/0

Ciseaux pour Lovno, pierre pour Feliciano 2/0

-Ve j'ai gagné. Je te rappelle les règles. On abandonne pas le jeu, on dit la vérité! Allez on commence.

-Putain, j'imagine même pas ce que tu vas me faire.

-Qui est-ce que tu aimes?

-Ok, c'est mort. Je joue pas, je ne jouerais pas avec toi! Je savais que tu avais une chose derrière la tête!

-Non, non, non! On abandonne pas. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as obligé à te répondre et que tu m'as fait signer une feuille où il y a les règles.

-Putain, je te déteste!

-Alors?

-...Antonio

Lovino était devenu tout rouge et Felicinao sautait de joie partout dans la pièce.

-Au, j'ai tellement de questions pour toi mais terminons d'abord le jeu. Choississons une bonne question... Pourquoi tu l'aimes?

-Konoyaro, Konoyaro, konoyaro... J'aime sa gentillesse, ses yeux verts émeraudes, son sourire, sa peau bronzée. Voila c'est bon, je te l'ai dit je peux aller me coucher maintenant?

-Non, l'action. Va lui dire!

-NON MAIS T'ES FOU! IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MAT!

-Et alors?

-Il dort.

-Et alors?

-CA CE FAIT PAS, JE VAIS PAS LE REVEILLER ET LUI DIRE JE T'AIME. T'ES BARJOT!

-Tu es chez lui c'est le moment parfait. Tu y vas c'est le jeu. On a fait le serment du petit doigt étant petit en plus de la trace écrite que tu disais ''sacrée''.

-NON! J'irais pas lui dire, point.

-Dire quoi à qui?

C'était Antonio. Lovino suppliait le ciel pour qu'il n'est rien entendu et pour que son cadet ce taise.

-Te dire un truc. Lovi et moi on jouait à un jeu de quand on était petit et il refuse de le terminer parce que ça fait qu'il doit te dire la vérité!

-Bah, vas y mon Lovino. Tu dois faire plasir à ton frère. Pour une fois que tu peux lui faire plaisir. Et maintenant je suis concerné tu dois me le dire sinon je te saoulerais avec ça jusqu'à ta mort!

-Je te hais Feliciano, putain.

-Ve~ dis le lui.

-Aller Lovi.

-Grrrr. Je...je...je..J'aime bien tes tomates.

-Quoi? Non c'est pas vrai. Tu mens Lovi, tu devais lui dire que tu l'aima...

-TA GUEULE PUTAIN! C'EST PAS UN JEU POUR MOI D'AVOUER MES SENTIMENTS A CET TOMATE POURRI. OK? Tu vas voir, tu vas souffrir. TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AURAIS LES COUILLES DE LUI DIRE ''JE T'AIME ANTONIO DE TOUT MON ETRE MAIS J'AI TROP D'ESTIMES POUR TE L'AVOUER AVANT!'' Non je lui dirais pas Feli!

Romano avait oublié qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de ledit tomate pourri. Il vit son frère sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Voulant le frapper, il se souvint de la présence de son amour caché.

-Lovino?

-... Et merde... Je disais ça, pour rien. C'est pas vrai. On répétait une tragédie espagnol. Après ça, mon personnage va se cacher dans les toilettes. Ce que je vais aller faire tout de suite.

-Att...

Lovino partit rouge pivoine, dans les chiottes pour ce cacher de cet scène qu'il haïrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Antonio le suivit de près et s'addossa à la porte des toilettes.

-Tu sais Lovino, les tragédies espagnoles ne se font pas à notre époque. Il n'existait pas d'urinoir.

-Ta gueule et dégage. T'avais pas à l'entendre et t'avais pas à être là. Et ce traître de frère!

-Ecoute, ce qu'a fait Feliciano, c'est un coup bas mais au moins il a eu raison. Mes tomates sont délicieuses et je suis heureux que tu le reconnaissse.

-MAIS TES CON MA PAROLE. JE T'AVOUE QUE JE T'AIME ET TOI TU TE PREOCUPES DE TES TOMATES? T'ES QU'UN BATARD! DEGAGE!

-Lovi, tu es la plus précieuse tomate que je n'ai jamais cultivé. Tu es la plus belle, la plus mur, la plus sucrée et la plus juteuse. Et en plus tu es la mienne.

-Tu, le...le pense vraiment?

-Pourquoi je te mentirais? A force de t'appeler ''MA tomate'' je me suis rendu compte que tu l'étais. La mienne! Tu occupes toute la place de mon coeur et le seul fait de vouloir te croquer à chaque fois que tu m'insultes ou que tu me tapes me montre que je suis raide dingue de toi! Maintenaant sors et vient m'embrasser!

Lovino sortit, s'approcha, rouge tomate, puis Antonio le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa du baiser le plus passionés qu'il n'ai jamais donné à qui que ce soit à part bien sûr à sa tomate.


End file.
